Knowing the geolocation that triggered a social media message can add a lot of value to individuals reading the messages. Especially with a social platform, such as TWITTER® where it can be helpful to understand a little more about the event being discussed. Often times people do not take the time to manually tag a geolocation on a social message or they do not leave their GPS turned on, so the location is not accurate.